


Blood On Their Fingers

by LavenderHere



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Attempted Murder, Courtroom Drama, Multi, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderHere/pseuds/LavenderHere
Summary: Lukas is an Author, well known and doing well. When invited back to his friend’s house for dinner a near murder occurs. Lukas is first to be accused. He unfortunately doesn’t have a lawyer. Fortunately, an old friend helps out and takes his case. Berwald. Lukas and his brother Emil move in with Berwald and his husband. Hopefully, they can all be friends?
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), Finland/Norway (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Norway/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Soft And Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumassen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumassen/gifts).



> Hello! This book is gift for someone and maybe just me trying to get out how much I love Poly relationships as well as Lawyer Aus! Please enjoy!  
> Warnings - Blood, Attempted Murder, Swearing,

He heard glass shattering, it sounded like a picture frame.

“You took that from me” A voice squeaked although you could hear the smirk in its tone.

Arthur held a breath as he felt someone smash the nearest dinning chair on him, he screamed as he heard a snap in his arm. It went limp, he felt the tears pour out of his eyes. He whispered in vain as no one heard him.

He felt the thrash of the dinning chair over him one more time before everything went black


	2. Shed Some Light

Perhaps it was pure unluckiness or Lukas had really gotten himself in a pickle this time. Gripping the cream watering can in his hand, nearly breaking it in the process he glared into the officer’s eyes in front of him. Unfortunately, he recognised him. 

“Lukas?” The office raised his eyebrow looking up from his notepad.

“Officer, can I help you?” Lukas pressed his lips together, not wanting to answer his name being called.

“I don’t know, I’m hoping not” Admitted the taller of the two.

“Matthias, what do you need? Stop walking around like a lost puppy” Lukas muttered the last part; despite the fact he knew the officer he decided to respect the person in authority.

“I need you to get in the car, you’re under arrest for attempted manslaughter” Matthias read out, almost choking on his words.

Lukas nearly dropped his watering can, excuse me? He felt unbelievably sick, he hadn’t tried to kill anyone at all in his life. He looked desperately into Matthias’s eyes, the other just responded by biting his lip and glancing in another direction.

“I, excuse me?” Lukas was attempting to stay calm and composed.

“Sorry Luke, you are going to have to get into the car” Matthias sighed “You have the right to remain silent but anything you say can and will be used against you”

Lukas aggressively threw his watering can away, watching as the content’s poor out onto the concrete. Matthias looked helplessly as Lukas tried his hardest not to make eye contact with the other.

“Come on Lukas” Matthias held up the handcuffs

Lukas just huffed holding up his hands, them being cuffed by the taller Danish man. The Norwegian man decided to not argue with the other and instead followed him to the car and slowly got in. Matthias was not himself, which was understandable. No cheap small talk was made, Lukas was thankful for that. He feared if he spoke vomit would poor from his lips.

Making their way to the local police station without a fuss, Lukas got out of the car but raised his eyebrows when Matthias did not immediately take him into the building.

“Look, Luke if it’s any consolation. I don’t believe you did it” The tall blonde man admitted.

Lukas nodded silently; he didn’t want the man’s pity. He didn’t need it. He knew he hadn’t done anything but saying that in a court of law wouldn’t get him very far. He’d watched a few episodes of law and order, but he never thought he’d live it.

“You get a call for a defence attorney” Matthias stated.

“But I don’t have one” Lukas answered.

“We know but we are hoping one of the lawyers at the company will have an interest in your case” Matthias turned around, he black shiny shoes making a noise on the grit.

Lukas stayed silent while being led into the station, not making any eye contact with the other officers. Their eyes would stab through him.

He was led into another room, green carpet with cream wallpapers. The light colour reminded him of home. Where he should be right now, Emil was staying at Leon’s for the next couple days. He had been a little sceptical at first but said it was alright. Good thing he had, he didn’t want Emil to wake up and find he was gone.

“Detective? I have Lukas Bondevik” Called Matthias.

The black chair slipped around, a woman in a slick black suite nodded at the taller man. Her dark sliver hair tied into a tight bun, enhancing her features making her face scarier. Her fingernails and lips were painted in a soot black. She stood up dusting her pencil skirt cleaning, Matthias took this as his cue to leave. The last thing he did was nod at Lukas.

Lukas looked back at the woman who was searching through the files, her face kept its serious look upon it. The dusty blonde man noticed she had a name tag on her suit, “Natalia Braginsky”. She found the file she was looking for, sitting at the desk once more.

“Sit” Came her voice, laced with a Russian accent. She gestured towards the chair.

Lukas nodded, sitting down in the less than comfortable wooden chair. Her eyes glared at him, sending shivers down his spine.

She looked at the words written on the file, distinctive features. Blonde hair, slim build, blue eyes. She leaned back in her chair; it creaks slightly. She turns to her computer, her fingers typing away. Lukas guessed she was filling in a file about him, he didn’t make eye contact with her. Choosing to admire her office instead, filled with plants. It wasn’t messy, everything had a place.

Lukas looked as calm as he possibly could, inhaling slightly. Although he felt on edge, unable to breath. Who could of possible accused him of this? He hoped if he were in jail that Emil would be able to understand that he didn’t do anything. He had a lot of faith in his brother.

“Alright, stand up and walk over there. I will uncuff you for this. Do not rebel” Natalia dropped him a cold look, the other nodded softly. 

Being cuffed he knew he had the option to try and get out but then where would that leave him? Outside the office the place was swarming with officers, he wouldn’t make it out. Besides, it’s not like he knew any fancy self defence.

He stood up against the wall, so this was his mug shot. He didn’t really care how he looked but he hoped he looked as unthreatening as possible.

How could he? Attempted Manslaughter written all over his body, society wouldn’t see him as anything more than a monster. He held a breath in his throat.

Natalia didn’t say thank you afterwards, why would she? It’s not like he needed praise in the first place. He knew this was her job, she seemed good at it. Lukas thought about how many different people could have sat at the very same chair he just did. 

“Come on” She uttered.

Lukas raised an eyebrow “Where?”

“The hospital” She rolled her eyes, placing the camera at her desk “We need to get your DNA”

-

Francis was seated in a chair besides the sleeping man, keeping his eyes on the others breath. He was listening to the beat of the man’s heart. He’s here, he’s with me. The Frenchman lifted his hand up to the other’s cheek, feeling a happy twinge in his heart when the other nuzzled back.

Arthur didn’t have the strength to open his eyes, but he at least wanted to show Francis he was still here. The long blonde-haired man apricated that.

It was a horrific incident; it was such a change to see Arthur in a clean hospital room. Francis never wanted to see his husband in such a state ever again. It pained him; it would wake him in the night. His husband’s screams. He hoped Arthur was always going to be there to a calm him.

The door clicked open, revealing a tall, tanned man next to him was a pale skinned familiar Italian. Feliciano was ever so sympathetic about Arthur, he had been offering Francis treats, coffee, a place to sleep. Francis rejected all of the offers; he had been sitting in this room with Arthur all night grey bags forming under his eyes. 

Antonio on the other hand was mostly silent, which was concerning to Francis. The Spanish man was very much a talker but had barely said anything since arriving at the hospital. All he did was stare at Arthur eyes bloodshot. Running his hands through his messy hair.

“Anyway, how is Lovino?” Francis asked, trying to start a conversation.

It took Antonio a little while to reply but he eventually piped up “Oh, he’s good. Maybe a bit worried but good. He is still in Italy, not sure when he will be back. Lo siento”

Francis shook his head, his blonde hair flicking around “ That is fine, I’m sure he will be fine”

Antonio nodded, the familiar smile forming on his face. Francis let out a breath, thanking the fact that the other was coming back to his senses.

Feliciano received a call; it was in Italian so Antonio could kind of understand it. The language being similar Francis could also make out that Ludwig had called, he was asking if the two would like to come home. Francis declined but Antonio had agreed, Feliciano and Antonio quickly left.

Francis turned back to Arthur whose eyes were slowly fluttering opening. Francis leaned down and kissed his husband’s forehead.

“Good morning, Mon Cher” Francis whispered.

“God, Feliciano sure does like to natter on” Arthur commented.

“Is that really the first thing you have to say to me?” Francis snickered.

“Hello love” Arthur softly smiled at the other.

Francis helped his husband sit up, not wanting the other to use his arms. His legs were fine, but his left arm had suffered the most damage with a few head injuries. His nose was also broken. 

A few doctors came in to do a little check up on him, Arthur made a few complaints about how much of a fuss they were making which Francis apologised for his husband’s stubbornness. A little while later a nurse came up and handed him a cup of tea. 

“I look ugly” Arthur spat, looking at himself in the mirror across the hospital room.

“Now dear, I won’t have you saying those things about yourself” Francis gave the other a serious look, brushing the hair out of Arthur’s eyes.

Arthur just slowly folded his arms, letting out a yelp of pain when he squeezed his left arm a bit to tightly. Francis shook his head and chuckled a little, he looked deep into the others emerald green eyes. Thank goodness he was in love with him.

“The detective will be around later to ask a few questions, apparently they have already arrested a gentleman on suspicion” Francis trailed off, leaning back closing.

Arthur looked down, deep in thought. He swished the liquid in the cup, being careful not to spill it onto the sheets “Do we know who?” He asked.

“Hmm I think it was Lukas Bondevik?” Francis answered looking back at his husband.

Arthur looked up in surprise, Lukas was one of his closest friends. He had helped his books take off; he was the one that helped him get closer with Francis. It couldn’t be him, it just couldn’t of.

“You don’t think he would of, do you?” Arthur mumbled

“I don’t know, it perhaps might be but let’s not think about that right now” Francis smiled, reaching out to rub his husband’s fingers.

“Well, what else is there to think about?” Arthur muttered looking out of the window into the city.

“Maybe how you are sitting in front of me. Alive and I’m not sitting here crying over your death” Francis rejoiced, standing up and sitting on the hospital bed itself.

That took Arthur aback slightly, his emerald green eyes slowly drifted their way back to his husband’s sapphires ones. He could see the gratefulness in the other eyes. Arthur carefully placed his cup on the bedside table and leaned in.

“Come on then frog” He muttered.

Francis leaned forward as well trying his best not to knock Arthur’s broken nose, he pressed his lips to the others. Basking in the attention from his beloved, Arthur pushed his lips even more. When they pulled apart Francis’s eyes were full of sparkle and Arthur nearly scoffed.

“Your stubble made my face itchy” Arthur looked to the side, rolling his eyes.

“Mhm, of course it did” Francis grinned, deciding to not argue with his sweetheart. 

A knock came at the door, Arthur gave a ‘come in’ to whoever it was. A woman walked in closing the door behind her, she had a notebook in one hand and a pen in the other. Her high heels clicked as she walked over.

“Mr Kirkland, Mr Bonnefoy” She nodded at the two, taking a seat opposite Francis.

“Detective” Arthur answered, his face suddenly turning very serious Francis copying.

“I was wondering if you men could answer a few questions for me?” Natalia asked, holding her notebook.  
-  
Lukas rubbed his arm, looking up at the officer in front of his cell. He held a happy facial expression despite the type of person he was guarding. Lukas didn’t bother with mindless small talk.

He could still taste the plain cotton in his mouth, the doctor had nearly choked him to death. He certainly didn’t give Lukas much mercy, then again, the doctor had probably heard about the accusations. He supposed the doctor must have believed it and felt Lukas did not deserve to be treated considerately.

Apparently, someone had taken noticed of his case and had taken it aboard, that was all Lukas had heard from Matthias. Lukas wasn’t in a position to complain about who was taking his case, he didn’t have a lawyer in the first place. The Norwegian man just hoped whoever was taking over his case wasn’t an idiot.

He sat on the uncomfortable bed, shifting every so often to try and stay comfortable. His bony butt certainly wasn’t made for this, he knew it wasn’t meant to be luxury but at the same time he couldn’t help but think of the people who have to sleep on these things every night.

That could be you…

Lukas shook that thought out of his head, that wasn’t the type of things he needed to think of right now. Positive thoughts where something strangely foreign to him but he knew he was capable of them.

"There’s a difference between being an optimist and being an idiot, Luke"

His brother certainly had a way with words did he not, Emil was right, but Lukas was did not think he was being idiotic right now.

He jumped a little when he heard the cell being opened, the officer gestured for Lukas to get up and follow him. Of course, he was re cuffed and led to an office.

Morbid was defiantly the aura of the room, it was just two chairs and desk with a miserable attempt at being homey: a plant on the windowsill. It was dying, probably hadn’t been watered in awhile.

Although, it became clear that a plant was the least of Lukas’s worries at the time. Perhaps he should focus more on the man standing by the window, drinking some sort of hot beverage. His black suit and blue tie were certainly expensive, definitely personally fitted.

The officer took his leave, lightly shoving him into the room. It seem the officer wished to be gone as soon as physically possible. Lukas wondered about that, was there something he didn’t like about this man.

The Norwegian man glanced back at the other in front, suddenly stood to attention he faintly recognised the man. He was tall maybe a bit taller than Matthias, sharp icy blue eyes that could cut through someone. His eyes hid behind his rectangle glasses. Hair was short and a light blonde.

“Lukas” He grumbled, folding his arms around his broad chest.

“Berwald” Lukas responded, keeping his head held up high.

Berwald was certainly someone he didn’t expect to see here, but Lukas was thankful he was here. They hadn’t spoken since Berwald left for six form in a different part of the country.

“Thought you wanted to be a carpenter?” Lukas raised his eyebrows, his lips pressed into a line.

“Things change” Berwald grunted.

Lukas could agree with that, he only figured out that he wanted to be an author around a year ago. He was also completely sure Emil had absolutely no idea what he wanted to be when he was older either, then again, he was only sixteen.

“So, I’m yer lawyer” Berwald finally said after a long silence.

“I gathered. Perhaps you could clear up something for me?” Lukas inquired.

Berwald nodded giving Lukas the signal that he was listening.

“Who exactly have I allegedly nearly murdered?” Lukas moved forward to sit down on the wooden chair in front of the desk.

Berwald sat down as well, “Arthur Kirkland”

Lukas’s heart nearly stopped, why wasn’t he told this in the first place. He could never have done something to Arthur, they were close friends and often met for lunch. Just because he was one of the last people to see Arthur does not mean he was immediately to blame. Still, he had faith Berwald would prove his innocence.

“Night of the attack was Tuesday 3rd of February, ring a bell” Lukas was going to have to get used to Berwald’s constant mumble.

“Course, I was at Arthur’s house that night” Lukas answered, fiddling with the cuffs around him.

“Yer remember anythin?” Berwald asked, not looking from his notepad which he was scribbling on.

Lukas was about to mention that he thought that was a stupid question because of course he remembered things, he wasn’t passed out through the entire thing.

“Yes, I were having one of our usual dinners together. Just a catch up if you will” Lukas shrugged.

“Was there anyone else in the house?” Berwald Interrogated.

“Yes. Francis , Arthur’s husband, Antonio and Feliciano” Lukas replied.

“Are Antonio and Feliciano usual there when you catch up?” 

“No, Antonio was staying because his partner is in Italy. Francis and Arthur had offered him a place to stay while he was gone” Lukas explained.

Berwald gave an aformertive grunt while writing more things down, Lukas decided not to look at it. Not like it was very important. Lukas did admire one thing in the other though, he fact that he was more talkative. If you were going to be a lawyer that meant you were going to have to ask a lot of question. One of the things that Lukas was worried about was the fact that Berwald wouldn’t talk enough.

“What bout Feliciano?” Berwald finally looked up to make eye contact with him.

“I think he was just there because Francis invited him over” Lukas mumbled.

Berwald scribbled that last bit down aggressively.

“Were yer in the house when they found Arthur?” Berwald questioned.

“No, I was not. I’d left by then” Lukas said.

“What time did ya leave?” 

“Around ten?” 

While Lukas answered all these questions, he wondered one thing.

Why hadn’t Antonio, Feliciano or Francis been arrested? 

Was it because Arthur thought they were too innocent? Had Arthur accused him himself? He sure hoped not, he prayed that his friend thought of him as innocent. Francis didn’t completely trust so perhaps he had accused him. 

“I’ll pass this off to the detective, and she’ll ask you the rest of the questions” Berwald shut the notebook, clicked the pen closed.

“Why?” Lukas raised his eyebrows.

“Cause, we have somewhere to be” Berwald answered, standing up to head towards the door.  
-  
“You really don’t remember anything?” Natalia grimaced at the blonde in the hospital bed.

“I apologise detective but being continuously hit on the head can do a lot to one’s memory if you didn’t know” Arthur nearly spat but kept a pitiful smile on his face.

“I’ll see what I can do then” She leaned back in the chair, deciding to ignore Arthur’s sarcastic comment “ I’ll be speaking with Lukas later to get his side of the story” 

“What about the other two?” Arthur sipped at his tea

“Of course, Mr Kirkland but they are considered witnesses” Natalia sighed, tapping her pen against her lips.

Francis sat unmoving; he’d listened to Arthur explain his story. He tried connecting the dots as best he could, but nothing seemed to be adding up, he looked helplessly at his husband. Of course, he got nothing back as Arthur was to busy conversing with the detective.

“Mr Bonnefoy, can I just ask where you found all three of them when you went downstairs?” Natalia asked the Frenchman.

“Well, Feliciano was hiding in the closet by the front door and Antonio was in the bathroom downstairs. Lukas had apparently left” Francis answered.

“Perhaps you’d do better to move the other two to the suspect list” Arthur replied smugly.

Francis shot his husband a look of disbelief, he thought Arthur trusted the others. He had know Feliciano and Antonio since birth nearly, Lukas had come in later around Secondary school. Francis trusted him very little but tolerated him as he seemed to bring Arthur happiness.

“What? Do you suddenly remember who murdered you?” Natalia shot a glare at Arthur.

“Well, no…” Arthur defeatedly admitted, huffing slightly while looking to the side.

“Exactly, do not tell me how to do my job Mr Kirkland” The woman snapped.

Francis sighed; he knew his husband liked to test people. He just wished he would stop rubbing the person who was trying to help them the wrong way. Natalia eventually stood up and left.

“What a ninny” Arthur shook his head, folding his arms being careful not to hurt his broken one.

“Arthur! That ‘ ninny ‘ was trying to help us” Francis grumbled.

“Well, she was making an absolute dogs’ dinner of it” Arthur rolled his eyes.

Francis wasn’t going to argue with his husband anymore as it was too much, when Arthur had his mind set on someone there was no point trying to argue. 

“Do you seriously think Antonio or Feliciano would do something like that?” Francis scoffed

“We can’t be too sure; I know you trust them, but don’t you want to find out who did this to me?” Arthur tried not to snap.

Francis glared at his husband, receiving a fierce glare than he gave from the other. The Frenchman could see the angry bubbling over on Arthur’s face, holding his breath Francis prepared for his husband’s wrath.

“Don’t tell me, you think he did it don’t you?” Arthur growled.

“I said no such thing” Francis said, turning to look away.

“That doesn’t matter, I hope you know that anyone of them could be guilty”

“I know very well”


	3. No One Agreed To This

Course Lukas had never been to court trial in his life, he hadn’t even severed in a jury before. When the older lawyer asked Lukas if he could please get in the back of a van the Norwegian man raised an eyebrow.

Berwald knew these types of vans were used for transporting criminals from one place to the other would only be hosed down around once every two months. They weren’t very luxury. Lukas huddled on the bench, not a seat belt in sight. 

Offenders don’t deserve luxury.

Berwald led Lukas into a building of court rooms. The long hallway like mole burrow, Lukas kept close to Berwald he didn’t want to get lost in a place like this. 

“Where are we?” Lukas asked.

“A court hall, we need to find out what your plead is” Berwald answered bluntly.

Lukas was about to ask another question but when Berwald opened the doors he kept his mouth shut. Twilight was settling in the distance as Lukas could see outside, although a cold nip was in the air of the room. He suspected that there wasn’t any heating.

A man was sat in the chair of the prosecutor, he turned to glare at Lukas. Bright blue eyes that reminded him of Matthias but of course his facial expression was not as kind as the Danish man’s. Slicked back blonde hair and buff build gave Lukas the chills, he sure did not want to get into a physical fight with this man. 

Lukas felt numb over everything, he wasn’t sure what to feel and Berwald’s cold unmoving expression certainly wasn’t helping him.

“Ludwig” Berwald nodded at the other.

The man in question turned around to face the other lawyer, he gave a small nod of acknowledgement towards the Swedish man. Lukas gulped; the gruff man was very intimidating. 

The two lawyers rose from a second as the judge strolled in, the judge was very much the opposite of the two men. He had short black hair in a bowl cut, seemingly emotionless brown eyes, and pale skin. 

The judge wasted no time, he opened the case in front of him and announced Lukas’s charges. Lukas attempted not to cringe, he wanted to cry out that he wasn’t guilty. He want to get on his knees and beg but he knew that would be drastic. Besides, he was know for keeping his composer.

“Do you understand the charges against you?” The Judge asked, Lukas kept a note of his Japanese accent.

It took a deep breath for him to answer, “ Yes your honour”.

“And how do you plead?” 

Lukas was about to answer when he was rudely interrupted by Berwald, “I’d like to ask the court to enter a not-guilty plea on the defendant’s behalf.”

“Thank you, Mr Oxenstierna. Are we deciding bail today?” The jet-black judge nodded at the lawyer in question.

Lukas raised an eyebrow at the others bluntness, he was sure the browned eyed man understood what type of situation they were in and the fact he could have a murderer sitting a few yards in front of him. 

“I’m sorry your honour but bail is simply unacceptable, you see this man could be dangerous to our society and we cannot let him roam the streets leaving our community to be defenceless” Ludwig sated, glaring at Berwald to not say something he would regret.

“Alright and what does the defence say?” The judge was currently sat upright hands connected; he turned his head to Berwald.

“My client, he has never committed a crime before. I believe it would be better if yer trusted ‘im” Berwald answered calmly and with little mumbling.

The Judge raised an eyebrow at the defendant lawyer, sucking in his cheeks a little. Of course, Berwald was asking a lot, asking people to trust a supposed murderer wasn’t exactly an easy task.

“Could I please have a request, Mr Oxenstierna?” Inquired the Judge.

It was obvious Ludwig was very close to protesting but no one could argue with the decisions of the Judge. The Judge was the boss of the room they were always, quiet literally, above everyone.

“The defence requests bail be set at twenty thousand” Berwald informed.

Lukas had to hold back a choke of shock as he glanced at Ludwig who was on edge, he raised his hand and tried to explain that it would not be safe for an alleged murderer to be roaming the streets. The Judge seemed to ignore him.

“I understand your concern, Mr Beilschmidt but Lukas has never committed a crime before and always abided by the law. Now, the court accepts the twenty thousand bail with conditions” Answered the judge.

“Mr Bondevik is not to leave the county for any reason, he will not be allowed contact with Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy or either of their families. He will have to be under supervision at all times” Granted the Judge.

“Under supervision from who, your honour” Ludwig asked from the other side of the room.

“A police officer would be good but perhaps extreme, how about a family member?” The judge looked a Lukas.

Lukas was sure he wasn’t meant to answer but when all three sets of eyes landed on him his body tightened up. He didn’t like the way they were all waiting for something.  
“Mr Bondevik, I’m waiting for an answer” The judge nearly growled.

“The only family member I’m able to summon is a minor your honour” Lukas finally answered.

The Judge nodded, rubbing a hand against his temple. Perhaps Lukas could try get his mother over here from Norway, but she didn’t speak English very well and would not be able to communicate with others in court.

“I will do it” Berwald spoke up.

“I, excuse me?” The Judge looked up with confusion written all over his face.

“I’ll supervise the defendant. I take total legal responsibility for ‘im” Berwald’s determined face glared at Ludwig.

Lukas looked at the other, shock painted his pale skin. He hadn’t thought of that, he decided that he was thankful. He really did not want to end up with someone he didn’t know.  
“You surprise me, as Judge I trust you, as person I fear for your health” The dull eyed judge gave a frown at the tall lawyer.

“I can handle ‘im your honour” Berwald assured.

Lukas wasn’t exactly sure what to do when you wanted to say something, he’d seen many lawyers in movies say something like ‘objection’, but he was pretty sure that was reserved for the actual lawyer, so he just raised his hand.

“Yes Mr Bondevik?”

“What about my brother?” 

The blacked haired man glanced at Berwald who nodded.

Speaking of his brother, Lukas had no idea how he would explain this whole mess to Emil. ‘Oh, by the way I might have got put in custody for allegedly attempting to murder someone’. He didn’t really think that would cut it; Emil better be in good mood.

-  
Snow fell across the pavement like a blanket, clear of footprints. Each tree was still bare, showing of the deep brown colours of its trunk. Night still struggled to keep its place in the sky, the sunlight slowly coming over the horizon.

Fingers light tapped the cup of coffee in the owner’s hand, said owner was blinking down into the dark substance. His eyes tried not to pour tears into the substance, he didn’t want a salty cup of coffee.

“Emil… Come on” Leon tucked a stray hair behind his ear, sighing at his friend.

“He wasn’t there Leon; I don’t know what to do” Emil looked desperately at the other.

“Call the police?” Leon shrugged sitting down.

“But what if I’m being over dramatic? What if he’s fine, what of he just forgot to leave a message?” The sliver haired teen ranted.

“I don’t know man, maybe it would be a good idea?” Leon’s lips were pressed into a line, he had listened to his friend rant about the same topic forever.

Emil stayed silent before looking back down at his coffee, he felt if he spoke anymore, he would make a fool out of himself. He was just very worried.

Leon had told him he couldn’t sleep over as Mei was sick, he didn’t want Emil catching her cold, so Emil went back home only to find his brother absent from the house. He waited for awhile, but he never came home, so in the early hours of the morning he had called Leon to come help him.

Emil jumped and nearly dropped his coffee when a knock came at the door. He glared at the door to the hallway, then back to Leon.

“Bloody hell, who could that be?” Leon exclaimed.

Emil placed his cup down and deciding to follow Leon to see who this mysterious visitor was. The Icelandic boy did find it a little strange that someone was knocking so early in the morning.

It surprised both of them to see a tall, broad man standing at the door and they both glanced at each other with a confused look. 

“Is Emil Steilsson ‘ere” The man spoke.

“Why do you need him?” Leon replied giving a big glare at the taller one.

“Ah, Emil thought you’d be here” A voice spoke from behind the tall man.

Emil looked to the side of the man’s arm to find his brother standing there, guilt written all of his face. He shoved the taller man to the side so he could run to his brother not caring he didn’t have shoes on, it was good to know he was safe.

“Lukas! Thank god” Emil blurted.

“I’m fine…” Lukas lied, gulping.

“Who is he?” Emil asked, pointing at Berwald.

Lukas bit his lip and looked to the side, the tip of his nose and ears were a light red in the cold wind. He glanced back at his brother, shaking his head trying to find the right words.

“Has he hurt you? Lukas-“

“He’s my lawyer”.

“Huh?”

Emil flicked his head to turn around the tall brooding man, now that he had gotten a better look at him, he did look like the typical lawyer you see in a movie. Fitted suit, serious look upon his face. Who in their right mind would argue with this man?

“Okay why?” Emil raised his eyebrow. 

“I’ve been arrested…” Lukas sighed looking down.

Even Emil heard Leon’s choke of surprise, Emil had trouble concealing his. How, was great question but Emil couldn’t open his mouth to talk anymore. No words came from his mouth, it wasn’t until Berwald spoke that he got the answer he was so desperately looking for.

“Attempted murder kid, ya brother’s stayin with me till ‘is trial”. Berwald said casually. 

Emil’s eyes widened; he took a step back suddenly not feeling so comfortable around his brother. That sentence didn’t exactly sit well with him.

“Emil, were stayin at Berwald’s, go and-“ Lukas began.

“N-no” Emil shook his head.

Lukas looked at his brother’s expression carefully, slowly realising what he had said. His brother looked hurt, confused and maybe even a little frightened. Lukas had seen every one of them on their own but never all together, it stabbed him inside.

It was painfully obvious Emil wasn’t going to get in the car and come live with someone he had never met before.

“We have to Emil, until I’m proven innocent” Lukas rasped, his voice suddenly falling into a whisper.

“What if you aren’t innocent?” Emil frowned; his brows had knitted themselves together.

Lukas looked up in surprise, “You don’t believe me?”

Emil didn’t feel the need to shake his head, he just gave his merciless facial expression to explain his answer. 

“I’m staying with Leon until I feel like I trust you…” Emil stepped back until he fell into his friend’s chest who lifted him up and helped him back into the house.

Emil turned back to Leon, hopeful for a look of agreement and he felt extremely lucky when Leon smiled and gave him a strong nod. Then he went back to glaring at Lukas, Emil joining him.

“Berwald, tell him he can’t” Lukas looked desperately up at his lawyer.

“As long as there is an adult in the house” He glanced at Leon for some type of answer which the teen nodded “There isn’t really much I can do”.

Lukas felt his chest tighten with anger, he and his brother fought sometimes but never to the extent that he didn’t trust him. Something hit him, he was going to have to get use to people not trusting considering the fact that he was a suspected criminal.

“Come on Lukas, get in the car” Berwald turned around walking towards the car.

Lukas took one more glance at his brother’s face before deciding he had seen enough.  
-  
Natalia wasn’t the happiest person in her workplace, absolutely not. In fact, she was almost sure that Matthias and Alfred were having a competition on who could smile the most, but she could be excited about somethings.

She was not, however happy to see Feliciano Vargas and Antonio Carriedo in her office. Natalia had known the two men for awhile, they were more acquaintances than friends. They were both here for questioning.

“Okay boys just answer the questions truthfully and we should be able to get through this” Natalia sighed, looking down at her notepad.

The two just nodded, not really wanting to irritate her any further. Natalia was a very threating figure, in fact most of her family was. With the exception of Katya of course, she would never hurt a fly. Perhaps the traditional Braginsky face had missed her. 

“Night of the attack, why where you in Arthur Kirkland’s home?” Natalia asked bluntly.

“Well, my husband Lovino Vargas is on a business trip in Italy so I was staying at the house for a little bit of company” Antonio answered as best he could, it was hard with Natalia’s cold eyes.

“Oh! Well, Francis had invited me around! He said I could join them!” Feliciano answered, unfazed as ever. 

“Okay and what type of relationship do you have to Lukas?” Natalia continued giving a glance to Antonio, signalling that he should go first.

“Well, we have never really been friends, but he went to my University” Antonio explained.

“I, I didn’t know him at all. I only knew he was friends with Arthur” Feliciano answered smiling.

Natalia scribbled on the piece of paper set on her desk, everything seemed to be fine. Nothing to suspicious had come up, she still had Arthur’s voice ringing the back of her. Neither of them seemed like they were bad, but she had learnt that didn’t make them any less capable of not trying to murder someone.

“What time did you think the attack was?” 

Feliciano and Antonio gave a glance at each other, they didn’t look sure.

“Well Lukas’s lawyer gave me this” Natalia held up a document full of Lukas’s answers to Berwald’s questions “Lukas said he thinks the attack was around sometime after ten o’clock at night?”

“We lost track of time so when the attack happened, we couldn’t tell but that sounds like our best bet” Antonio nodded.

“What happened after the attack?” Natalia quickly fired back to keep each of them on their toes.

“Well, I came out of the bathroom and Feliciano came out of the closet by the front door to find Francis hugging Arthur, which is why he had a blood-soaked shirt” Antonio explained.

“Well, do you think it’s possible that Mr Bonnefoy attempted to murder his husband?” Natalia replied smugly.

“What!? No, absolutely not!” Antonio snarled. 

“How can you be so sure?” Natalia leant forward.

Antonio attempted to stand up and lunge forward at the woman, but she caught his hand and pushed him down on the table.

“Do not get violent with me, Mr Carriedo or else I will get an officer in here. Now, when I let go you are going to sit down and answer the question” Natalia demanded.

Natalia slowly pulled her hands back from the other man shoving him backwards, so he sat down. She brushed her skirt and pulled a few strands of her hair back into the bun on her head, then she sat back down in her place.

“We knew because we all heard a door close” Feliciano answered instead, seemingly ignoring what had just happened “We thought it was Lukas leaving”

“But Lukas states he left before the attack happened?” Natalia looked up at the too.

“Well perhaps he’s lying” Antonio glared.

“Maybe so, but I can’t prove that” Natalia shrugged.

“Whose side are you on?” Antonio growled.

“No ones, I’m the referee shall we say” Natalia shrugged.

Antonio glanced at Feliciano who gave a puzzled look back, they didn’t really know what to say.

“Anyway, a DNA test has been conducted on any evidence we could find. I haven’t had time to go look at the crime scene myself but I’m going tonight to investigate. We are going to compare each item to Lukas DNA. For now, Ludwig will have his work cut out” Natalia sighed.

Feliciano nearly scowled at that sentence; he didn’t like the way she talked about his husband like that. He was a perfectly good lawyer and had won many cases over the years.

“Do you know whether or not Arthur had any grudges against anyone?” Natalia mused.

“Well, I don’t know if you noticed but Arthur isn’t exactly the nicest person” Antonio shook his head.

“I have taken that into account but answer the question” Natalia was beginning to get annoyed.

“No, not that either of us knew” Antonio shrugged.

Natalia nodded; she would have to ask Francis all the same questions. If she manged to get him away from Arthur’s room that was, it was if he had been sewed to the place. Thankfully, Arthur should be coming home from the hospital sometime this week, where they were going to live while the police were about was beyond Natalia.

“How about past relationships?” Natalia asked.

“That’s not really anyone else’s business expect Arthur’s” Feliciano looked at Natalia with such soft eyes, it almost made her puke.

“Well, Mr Vargas, I don’t know if you have noticed but it’s my job to stick my nose in other people’s business” Natalia glared at the Italian man.

The rest of the meeting went by extremely slowly, so when it ended Natalia nearly muttered some type of Russian curse.

“Well, I believe I have gotten all I can out of you. If you would like to go to the door and leave, I’m sure Officer Jones would be happy to escort you outside” Natalia gestured towards the door.

The two men got up and left.

Matthias stepped into the room, giving a nod towards the two as they left the room. 

“So, what did you get out of them? He asked turning towards Natalia.

“Not much, seems they don’t remember much or their lying” Natalia replied.

“Suspect list then?” Matthias raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe…”  
-  
Berwald pulled up to a sweet looking house, it almost shocked Lukas that such a gruff, tall, intimidating man lived in such a place. They had stopped by Lukas’s house to pick up the essentials. Berwald hadn’t spoken much since they had been to Leon’s house, but it would have been pointless of they did, Lukas knew the conversation would have gone sour if they tried. 

A baby yellow covered the house, giving it a happy aura. Each windowsill was painted a bright white but mostly covered by the baskets of well-kept lavenders. The roof and door was a dark brown contrasting perfectly with the rest of the house. 

Berwald turned around to Lukas after giving his house a quick glance, “Let’s just go inside first”.

Lukas didn’t question anything, he just followed Berwald to the front door. Not like he could anyway, this isn’t his house he now legally belongs to someone.

Berwald stepped inside taking his shoes off at the door so Lukas did the same not wanting to seem rude. 

“Im home” He called to someone.

Lukas gave him a confused glance before Berwald held up his hand and sitting on his finger was a gold wedding ring, something was written on the ring, but he couldn’t quiet make it out. 

If this meant he was married, he wondered if his wife knew that he was bringing a random man into the house. He hoped she did.

Lukas seemed to be mistaken when a man walked through the kitchen door, he recognised him as well. Lukas certainly wasn’t against gay relationships; he was one as well. He might as well have bisexual written on his face, as most characters on his book were as well as himself of course.

The man had pale skin, it almost looked like snow, with freckles dotted here and there. Hair was soft blonde, light and perhaps a little fluffy. It took Lukas a lot of strength to not reach out and touch it. Bright violet eyes stood out the most, Lukas could feel himself being drawn into them.

“Hello Lukas! Wonderful to see you again, well I guess it would have been better under different circumstances but still good to see you” Tino smiled, holding out his hands for the other to shake.

Lukas nodded and took his hand “Thank you, it’s nice to see you too”.

Tino gave a big grin before turning around to stand on his tip toes to give Berwald a kiss on the cheek. Lukas held his breath for a moment, a feeling bubbled inside of him. Was it jealously? Happiness? He couldn’t quiet put his finger on it.

“So, where is your brother?” Tino asked, making his way back into the kitchen. 

“He isn’t coming, he said he doesn’t trust me…” Lukas moped.

Tino turned around from the kitchen counter his was currently making a cup of tea from to shoot Lukas a sympathetic look. Lukas was never one to accept sympathy, he didn’t need other people to feel sorry for him but when Tino gave him some it almost felt right.

“Well, I have made your bed in the guest room. You’re welcome to make yourself at home. Shout me if you need help with anything” Tino gave a warm smile and walked into the living room.

Lukas knew Tino in Secondary school, he was really nice. Always there to help, give people answers to homework, explain things in class that people didn’t understand. He was obviously one of the teacher’s favourites. He was the nicest guy in there year, but one thing everyone knew was not to mess with him. 

You could be fooled by his lovely, happy aura but he knew how to throw a punch when angry. If he were angry one day nobody got in his way because he could be really hostile, the school had noticed this and had opted his go to anger management classes. He did and calmed down a little but when he was mad you seriously did not want to cross him.

Berwald on the other hand was very much the opposite. He had a very threating demeanour; some people were even sacred of him and didn’t speak to him. Despite being tall and haven’t a scowl constantly on his face he was the biggest teddy bear you ever did meet.

He was really nice once you got to know him. He and Lukas had been good friends, but it was obvious the Swedish man had a crush on Tino. He never confessed so he must of when Lukas went of to University. He was happy for the two, but he had a slight hint of jealousy which he was confused by. 

“Come on, get your stuff inside” Berwald nodded to the door and Lukas nodded at the other.

This was going to be a long process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for everyone supporting this, I knew this book wouldn't get much attention because this ship isn't well loved but thank you! I am trying my best to write a poly relationship and most of the feelings I'm writing about are personal experience as I am poly myself!


End file.
